


Shortbread

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [69]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Multi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Shortbread, Silly, Swearing, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuuri and Victor bug Yuri into trying some biscuits they got on a trip to Scotland.[Prompt 69 – Shortbread]





	Shortbread

“Hey Yurio, would you like some shortbread?” Yuuri says, holding a tin in his hands as he approaches Yuri at the side of the rink.

Yuri’s head snaps up, and he scowls. “Stop calling me Yurio! And what the fuck is shortbread?”

“It’s a… Scottish biscuit,” Yuuri says. “Me and Victor ate loads when we were on vacation.”

“I bet you did, you piggy.”

“Yurio…” Victor says, wandering over.

Yuri huffs. “Fine. Sorry, Pork Cutlet Bowl.”

Yuuri smiles. “No problem.”

“Anyway, would you like some?” Victor says, grinning again. “It’s totally delicious.”

And it is. When he and Victor went on vacation to the UK, a ramble around Scotland ended up with them finding an amazing store that sold so many candies and biscuits. And these buttery, sugar-coated Scottish biscuits have jumped right into Yuuri’s top five favourite treats. Somewhat unsurprisingly, Victor (who seems to love everything he eats), likes them just as much as Yuuri does.

“If I try one, will you leave me alone?” Yuri says.

“Of course we will,” they both say, smiling.

And Yuri takes a biscuit, shoves it in his mouth and lets out a muffled, “Thanks. Now fuck off.”

Yuuri glances at Victor, grinning.


End file.
